


Its Cold

by zeea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mention no mercy, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeea/pseuds/zeea
Summary: Aku tau aku tak layak mendapatkan ini… tapi ini yang aku inginkan bisakah aku egois untuk kali saja?Aku terus menatap ke bawah tak ingin menatap wajah dingin mereka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin makan malam tapi kenapa seperti ini?“Kau datang yang tidak tepat” kata-kata yang pertama aku dengar saat aku duduk di sebelah orang-orang yang aku saja hanya tau nama mereka.Apa yang aku lakukan disini?





	1. Chapter 1

Aku tau aku tak layak mendapatkan ini… tapi ini yang aku inginkan bisakah aku egois untu kali saja?


	2. that night part 1

Aku tau aku tak layak mendapatkan ini… tapi ini yang aku inginkan bisakah aku egois untuk kali saja?

Aku terus menatap ke bawah tak ingin menatap wajah dingin mereka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin makan malam tapi kenapa seperti ini?  
“Kau datang yang tidak tepat” kata-kata yang pertama aku dengar saat aku duduk di sebelah orang-orang yang aku saja hanya tau nama mereka.

Apa yang aku lakukan disini?

"Kami tak bisa langsung baik padamu, kau tau kan kalau kita baru kehilangan teman kami kemarin" aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya tapi aku tak berani melihat matanya. Aku hanya bisa mendengar mereka menghela nafas. Aku tau ini tak adil bagi mereka, aku tau aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat, tapi aku juga tak mau datang seperti ini. Mereka hanya memangilku untuk makan malam bersama bukan untuk mengambil keputusan yang berpengaruh besar pada kehidupanku. Apa aku yang salah? Aku hanya menuruti mereka dan ini juga keinginanku. Kenapa aku harus membuat keputusan ini hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat seharusnya aku memikirkan lagi. Mengapa mereka harus memaksaku karena aku sudah terikat kontrak dengan mereka.

"Cut, oke semua kita pindah ke dorm dan changkyun managermu akan mengantarmu ke dorm lamamu untuk mengambil barangmu tolong usahakan cepat ya kami akan menunggumu disini, yang lain jika kalian mau makan lanjutkan saja" kata salah satu staf disana. Lagi-lagi helaan nafas itu.

"Iya pdnim" aku hanya bisa menjawab itu. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Kenapa aku jadi takut seperti ini. Tidak changkyun kau harus kuat, kau sudah membuat keputusan dan kau tidak bisa mundur. Kau pasti bisa changkyun. Berusaha untuk menyakinkan diriku lagi. Saat aku menegakkan kepalaku aku baru menyadari kalau sebagaian dari mereka sedang melihat kearahku. Aku hanya melihat sepasang mata yang tajam melihatku. Aku tak bisa mengartikan pandangan itu. Dia sedang mengamatiku atau sedang menyampaikan keluarlah saja dengan matanya. Aku menundukkan wajahku lagi. Aku belum berani melihat mata mereka saat ini.

"Ayo changkyun" aku bersyukur dengan suara itu setidaknya aku bisa bernafas sebentar diluar tanpa mereka. Aku langsung berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali" aku menundukkan badanku pada mereka. Aku akan bersikap sopan pada mereka untk sekarang. Aku tau mereka tidak akan menjawab jadi aku langsunh keluar dari ruangan neraka itu.

Saat perjalananku ke dorm lama aku banyak diam bayangkan saja aku bersama manager yang aku saja tidak tahu siapa dia dan dia hanya diam saja. Aku masih terkejut dengan keadaan tadi dan aku harus menghadapu keadaan ini juga. Ada apa sebearnya dengan malam ini. Huft aku hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Oh ya aku lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku hongsik kau bisa memanggilku hongsik manager atau hyung juga tidak papa" akhirnya ada suara juga.

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku changkyun, senang berkenalan denganmu hyung" aku berusaha untuk tenang berusaha menyembunyikan gugup.

" kau tidak perlu gugup changkyun, aku tau ini memberatkanmu tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan diperkenalkan sebagai member baru. Mereka pasti akan membenci sekarang tapi jangan sampai sikap mereka merendahkan kepercayaan dirimu changkyun, mereka baru kehilangan sahabay mereka yang sudah training lama dengan mereka dan aku yakin mereka pasti sedih sekarang, berpikir positif terus changkyun , aku harap kau tak marah dengan sikap mereka, cobalah untuk mengerti changkyun" aku ingin menangis saat hongsik hyung bicara seperti itu, bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau sekarang aku sedang tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Dia benar-benar baik membaca orang.

"Aku percaya padamu changkyun, aku sudah melihat semua penampilanmu dan aku yakin kau layak untuk menjadi calon anggota debut group baru ini" tiba-tiba semua takutku tadi hilang. Kata-kata itu sperti penyemangat baru untukku. Setidaknya ada yang sudah mempercayaiku bahwa aku pantas disini. Kau pasti bisa changkyun jangan lemah kau sudah jauh melangkah kau tak bisa mundur sekarang. Setelah tiba di dorm lama aku langsung membereskan pakaianku dan cepat kembali ke tempat tadi.

-skip time-

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai di dorm, persiapan untuk syuting di dorm kalian juga sudah terinstal aku ingin kalian masuk sekarang dan changkyun cobalah untuk berbaur dengan yang lain natural saja oke!" pdnim menjelaskan pada kami. Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap natural dengan yang lain. Kami berjalan menuju lift karena tidak bisa semua masuk jadi kami harus dibagi 2. Karena aku dibarisan depan aku langsung masuk ke dalam lift. Aku baru menyadari bahwa didalam lift hanya ada member no mercy yang lain tidak ada staf sama sekali. Ya tuhan apa lagi ini?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maap lama kemarin ceritanya ke hapus aku harus buat dari awal cari kata kata lagi hahahahha maap ya maklum author baru^^ makasih buat yang komen pasti cerita ini dilanjutin ^^ oh ya maap ya kalo ceritanya ntik agak nyimpang sedikit dari no mercy soalnya udah agak lupa ama i.m pas pertama disana. Ga mau nonton lagi ntik baper lagi liat i.m dicuekin ama hyungnya -_- 
> 
> Ampek ketemu di chapter 2
> 
> N.b maap ada salah salah ketik yaa maklum ketiknya dari hp jadi gak terlalu fokus ama tulisannya ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong.... Cerita baru soal I.M maapin kalo ada salah salah maklum saya author baru belajar.... makasih yang udah baca... chapter 1 diusahakan cepet... Salam kenal semuanya ^^


End file.
